scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Elliott Blender
: | actor= Kimberly Brooks }} 'Elliott Blender'He's credited as "Elliott Binder", but he's called otherwise. is a young student in competition with Velma Dinkley for a project to go on ' space shuttle, and later on a project where the prize was a trip to Japan; he lost to her both times and resented it. Physical appearance Elliott is a Caucasian pre adolescent male, with blond buzz cut. He wears an orange shirt and grayish red tie. He has tan pants and brown shoes. Personality He is extremely confident about his projects. Therefore, when he us upstaged by Velma, he gets extremely upset. Despite this, he wouldn't do any real harm to her. History ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season one He was announced as a finalist alongside Velma in the Future Scientist Contest for E.T.I.S. by Keith Dale. He had submitted a project that suggested that soybeans would be fuel for future space shuttles. When Velma won the contest with her project on worms, he was stunned. He later confronted Velma, saying that her project had no relevant application to the research of E.T.I.S. Despite Velma's explaination, he claimed that his project was still better than hers. Mystery Inc. later ran into Elliot during their investigation of the Space Ape. He was looking through the classified research of Janet Lawrence. Soon after Velma began to confront him, Janet walked in and became upset at the group for looking at her research. Elliot tried to blame Velma. Janet said that it didn't matter, and reminded the group that her research was off limits. When Velma threatened him, Elliot said that he learned something about E.T.I.S.'s janitor. He lead them to her closet, where they discovered that she may have been more than what she seemed. He was later discovered near Velma's destroyed worm farm. Enraged, Velma suspected Elliot to be the Space Ape. Fred stopped her, saying that they had one more suspect to investigate. He was present when Mystery Inc. revealed the Space Ape's true identity to be Janet Lawrence. When Velma explained that Janet wasn't able to finish her project, Elliot made the connection to why Janet kept her research classified. Season two He later competed with Velma again to go on a trip to Japan. He again lost to Velma's invention: a robotic dog named Dogbot. Even though he lost, he made his parents take him to Japan as a consolation prize, feeling he deserved the trip. The gang ran into him in downtown Tokyo while on the run from Lt. Keiko Tanaka and her police-forces wanting to capture Shaggy Rogers, think he was cursed to become a giant monster. Elliot, mad at Velma and claiming her to have cheated, claimed Shaggy to also be a monster and yelled to Tanaka and the other police, giving away their position. A moment later, the gang dressed up in robes and tried to sneak away. Tanaka and the police fell for their trick, but Elliot was not fooled and pointed them out to her. Later, when the gang traveled back to the Robotics Factory owned by Dr. Akira Onodera, Velma noticed him kissing up to Dr. Onodera, and pointed him out the gang. Daphne Blake then suggested he might know the truth about the 30 Foot Shaggy, and Fred Jones suggested they question him. But then the monster arrived and appeared behind them. After the culprit was caught, Velma gave Dogbot to Elliot, knowing that he could never compare with Scooby-Doo's big heart. Elliot was very thankful, as he was allergic to dogs and now finally had one he wasn't allergic to. Appearances * ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 103. Space Ape at the Cape ** 201. Big Appetite in Little Tokyo In other languages Notes/trivia * He had showed no evidence of actually being allergic to dogs. Footnotes References Category:Suspects Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? recurring characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 characters Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 2 characters